Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for a vehicle interior, comprising a first seat row, which includes at least one seat, and comprising a second seat row, which is disposed in the vehicle interior in front of or behind the first seat row and includes at least one seat, the first seat row being disposed in or on a plate which is rotatably supported in or on a floor of the vehicle interior. The invention furthermore relates to a motor vehicle, comprising a vehicle interior which includes an arrangement of this type.
Description of the Background Art
Arrangements and motor vehicles are known from the prior art. For example, patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,060 B2 discloses a vehicle, which comprises a vehicle interior, in which two seats of a first seat row are disposed on a plate which is rotatable with respect to the vehicle interior, the seats, in turn, being designed to be rotatable with respect to the rotatable plate. By rotating the rotatable plate with respect to the vehicle interior and/or the seat with respect to the rotatable plate, different seat positions may be set within the vehicle interior. In particular, it is possible to move a seat of the first seat row by rotating the rotatable plate in such a way that it is disposed opposite a second seat row, rotated by 180°. In the vehicle described, an arrangement of the seats which is comfortable for the vehicle passengers and facilitates communication may be achieved thereby.
An arrangement for a vehicle interior is also known from the patent specification EP 1 449 709 B1, which provides at least one console which is movably supported on a floor of the vehicle interior. so that, depending on the requirements, the console may be assigned to a first, second or third seat row.